<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress Relief by Oofthisisabadidea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822530">Stress Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea'>Oofthisisabadidea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Probably ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:26:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyuki just needs some stress relief after a long day at practice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanahoshi Ren/Sakaigawa Miyuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stress Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Attempt number two at this ship. Let's go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miyuki sighed as he trudged up the stairs to his apartment. The day had been long and his ears were still ringing with the echoes of Nayuta’s shouts from every time he had made even the smallest mistake. He knew Nayuta only strived for perfection but sometimes even he had to wonder where the line had to be drawn on something that was already as good as it was going to get. Despite this Miyuki had still decided to stay and practice, even after Nayuta had left just to make sure he could perfect his part, but unfortunately it was to no avail. Even with the extra two or three hours he just couldn’t seem to master the part. He sighed again as he went over the piece once more in his head and thrummed his fingers against the railing of the stairs as he made his journey up. When he finally reached his floor he unlocked the door and called out,</p>
<p>“I’m home!”</p>
<p>“Welcome back!” A voice sounded from the living room and at the call Miyuki rushed to remove his shoes and make his way through the apartment. As he entered the room he could already feel his glumness fizzle away and the strict frown he had pulled on his face for the majority of his day was finally relaxed into a smile. </p>
<p>“How was practice today Ren? I hope I didn’t leave you alone here for too long.” Miyuki smiled as he sat down on the couch next to his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he pulled him into a hug. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I missed you very much,” Ren giggled as he leaned into the embrace, “And practice was good, I think I made a lot of progress!” He remarked proudly.</p>
<p>“Well that makes one of us.” Miyuki frowned and Ren pulled away with a worried look.</p>
<p>“Did something happen?” He asked furrowing his eyebrows in worry.</p>
<p>“Nothing too big, I’m just having trouble getting this one part perfect.” Miyuki explained trying to wave off Ren's worry. Ren chewed his lip in response before answering,</p>
<p>“Well the only thing you can really do is practice more and more, but I know you’ve already done that. Why don’t you just take a break and relax? Maybe then your mind will feel refreshed and you can give it a better shot tomorrow!” Ren offered. </p>
<p>“Maybe…” Miyuki mumbled as he mulled the idea over. It wasn’t as if he had any better ideas himself anyways.</p>
<p>“Here, I have an idea of something that may make you feel better.” Ren offered holding his hand out to the other. Miyuki stared down at it for a second before taking it and letting Ren lead him onto the floor to sit with his back against the couch. Ren then let go of Miyuki's hand and sat back on the couch, scooting forwards so that Miyuki's head rested against the couch in the area between his legs and he gingerly placed his hands onto Miyuki’s head, lightly pushing it forwards so that he could access the boys hair from behind.</p>
<p>“Hm, a stress relief that places me between my boyfriend's thighs… I think I like where this is going.” Miyuki smirked and could feel Ren’s grip in his hair suddenly tighten.</p>
<p>“T-that's not what I…” He could hear the boy choke out and even though he couldn’t see his face he was sure he had turned a brilliant shade of red from the comment. He chuckled under his breath at the mental image of Ren bright red and flustered as he struggled for words. </p>
<p>“So then what is this stress relief tactic you have?” He questioned and could finally feel the grip in his hair relax. </p>
<p>“A massage.” Ren stated and Miyuki laughed again in response. </p>
<p>“A massage eh?” Miyuki remarked and Ren pushed his head forward, not rough enough to hurt him but hard enough to get him to stop.</p>
<p>“Stop making everything I say weird! I just wanted to rub your head!” He cried, obviously flustered. Miyuki had to stop himself from saying anything else. If Ren got too flustered he would ultimately run away like a shy little girl and Ren leaving right then was the last thing Miyuki wanted when he had only just returned.</p>
<p>“Ah, okay! I apologize!” Miyuki put his hands up in surrender and laughed.</p>
<p>“Good.” He could hear the slight pout at the end of the statement but decided to refrain from any further teasing as Ren’s hands began to card through his hair. It had been so long since anyone else had even touched his hair, it might’ve even been since childhood but Miyuki couldn’t remember. Ren’s slender fingers were perfect for combing through his hair and he slowly worked out the knots that had formed during Miyuki’s practice as he brushed. Miyuki couldn’t help but lean into the boys hands as he began to massage his scalp and as he did he looked up to see the determined boy’s face above him set in a scowl as if this was the most important task he had ever been assigned to do and one mistake would lead to certain doom. Miyuki couldn’t help but burst into laughter at it and the expression was quickly replaced with surprise as the boy snapped out of it.</p>
<p>“What's so funny?” Ren asked, confusion painting his face.</p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing.” Miyuki laughed harder, wiping a tear from his eye, “It’s just that you looked so serious just to be giving a massage.” He pointed out and Ren’s face went red.</p>
<p>“I was just trying to focus!” Ren exclaimed, “I just wanted to make sure I was doing it well so you wouldn’t feel so stressed anymore!” </p>
<p>“Ah, I know. I just tease you too much, I’m sorry.” Miyuki said as he struggled to keep a straight face. He turned back around and leaned back into Ren’s hands but the boy didn’t move.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back, don’t move.” Ren said as he crawled off the couch, disappearing into the bathroom. Miyuki heard the sounds of the cabinet doors opening and shutting and the clang of different products being knocked over and he couldn’t help but begin to worry just what Ren was trying to do. When Ren finally emerged from the bathroom he held his hands behind his back and crawled back onto the couch behind Miyuki.</p>
<p>“What are you doing now? Is this another kind of stress relief?” Miyuki questioned and Ren giggled in response.</p>
<p>“You’ll see.” Was the only answer he got as he felt his hair suddenly get tugged backwards. The two dissolved into a comfortable silence as Ren worked his hair and Miyuki gradually fell asleep leaning into Ren’s thigh despite the constant tugs on his hair. When Ren had finally finished Miyuki felt as a poke at his shoulder and groggily opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m done!” Ren chirped and handed Miyuki his phone which was set on the camera app so that Miyuki could see his reflection. His hair had been pulled up into twin ponytails and random colorful clips adorned his head in no pattern whatsoever. A star five keychain hung from one of the pony tails and the other one was adorned with tiny butterfly charms.</p>
<p>“I got these hair clips from Wataru, he said it helps keep his hair out of his eyes when he’s studying.” Ren explained with a grin. </p>
<p>“Ah, I see…” Miyuki choked out, still shocked at his reflection.</p>
<p>“You can take it out though! I was just doing this because I was bored, It's not supposed to look good or anything!” Ren rushed to explain. Miyuki began to speak before stopping and letting a warm smile take over his face.</p>
<p>“No, I love it. I think I look much cooler like this.” He beamed and Ren stared back, shocked.</p>
<p>“Really?” He asked and Miyuki nodded in response, “You’re really strange you know.” Ren sighed and Miyuki couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>As if all the worry from the day before had been washed off himself Miyuki arrived early to the Gyroaxia practice session with renewed vigor and a wide smile painting his face. He entered the studio ready to give the piece all he could but as soon as he had opened the door, all eyes were on him and the room had gone silent.</p>
<p>“Uh, nice look Miyuki. Did you get attacked by a kindergarten girl or what?” Reon teased, finally breaking the silence as he pointed up towards Miyuki’s hair. Miyuki was already in such a good mood the comment seemed to bounce right off of him as he smiled wider. He had been so happy with Ren’s hairstyle that he had insisted again this morning that he remade it. Ren seemed hesitant at first but once they had gotten to the task he couldn’t help but be pulled along in the silliness of it all.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it nice? Ren did it for me today!” He exclaimed, practically beaming.</p>
<p>“Oooou! I want Renren to do my hair too!” Ryo remarked, pulling at one of the pigtails.</p>
<p>“Nope! Ren’s hair styling is only for me!” Miyuki laughed and Ryo frowned.</p>
<p>“That’s no fair! Renren should be able to style anyone's hair he wants!” He pouted and the blonde shook his head in response.</p>
<p>“Nope! Only me.” He smirked smugly. </p>
<p>“Shut the hell up! You and your damn happy love life! I don’t wanna hear any of that when I’m trying to practice!” Nayuta suddenly shouted from the other side of the room, glaring holes into Miyuki. </p>
<p>“Someone is bitter…” Ryo whispered to Miyuki and he nodded along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I tried writing this ship again and I feel like this fic is pretty out of character but I think I did do a better job than my last attempt so idk. Also I just feel like Miyuki would be a really caring and supportive boyfriend and that's kinda what happened here lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>